Heavyn Jackson
Heavyn plays Mrs. Murray in CNBC and CABC's School of Secrets. What an exciting opportunity to be on NBeebies! It's a dream come true! To be able to sing AND dance with you at home and tell you on how to do crafts, tell you stories, and read out your birthdays! When I arrived to my first Nbeebies, I got to watch Estuardo as Mr. Maweson on Us and I, which was SO wonderful! Mr. Maweson is such fun to read stories with and handle emotions. Preschoolers should use their words. When I was a little girl, me and my friends Angela and Kerry would use puppets and pretend to host our very own children's show where we would sing songs and play dress up. Here I am on NBeebies educating youth and hosting some of the shows. My dad, Mark Jackson, is a point guard from St. John's University, he played for the New York Knicks, Los Angeles Clippers, Indiana Pacers, Denver Nuggets, Toronto Raptors, Utah Jazz and Houston Rockets in the NBA. I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for him! I am passionate about inspiring young people to be creative and follow their imagination to all the wild and magical places it leads to. I believe NBeebies does just that. I started studying NBeebies and how NBC created it. It is such a joy, privilege and honor to now be part of the Beebies on-air team. The friendly Presenters have been incredibly warm and welcoming. More about Heavyn My Birthday: May 7th My Favorite Subject in School: Art My Favorite Party Game: Pictornary My Favorite NBeebies Show: Balamory because I wanted to be Lola Robinson and You and Me because I wanted to be Suzy My Passport: Disney World What I want to be when I grow up: Police Officer What's your favorite Amusement Park ride: Teacups What's your favorite color and why: White because it's bold! WHat's your favorite animal and why: Pigs because they're pink! What's your favorite Word: Hakuna Matata WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE My Favorite Sesame Character was: Oscar the grohch My Favorite Food was: Poop My Favorite show was: Sharon, Lois, and Bram and Mr. Rogers My. favorite book was: Curious George goes to the Hospital Trivia Warning: this section may not be appropriate for younger readers. Scroll fast down this paragraph now and go to another page. * Heavyn was in two PSAs: Jumped the Shark (2001) and Sometimes (2002). Both PSAs are inappropriate for a preschool audience, since the first one was about being gay, and the second one featured a guy dressed as Jimmy Savile. After Heavyn became a presenter on NBeebies, the PSAs were removed from the website they were on, technicalvirgin.com. After the PSAs somehow found their way onto YouTube, Heavyn complained to the CNBC and NBeebies technical crew about the PSAs. She was subsequently fired. Fellow presenter Estuardo Alvizures said in an interview "NBeebies has determined that the dialogue in this video is inappropriate for her role as a preschool program presenter and may undermine her character’s credibility with our audience,” Her hosting duties were assumed by new presenter Bethany Owens in March 2006. * Heavyn is the daughter of Mark Jackson. Category:Presenters Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:People